headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Hennesey
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = Construction worker | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Blue Ridge, Kentucky Woodbury, Georgia | associations = Woodbury army | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor | final appearance = Walking Dead: Descent | actor = }} Matthew Hennessey is a fictional zombie apocaylpse survivor and a minor character featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He appeared in the 2013 novel Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. He also appeared in the 2014 novel Walking Dead: Descent by Jay Bonansinga. Biography Matthew Hennesey grew up in Blue Ridge, Kentucky from a family of coal miners. As an adult, he moved to Lexington, where he found work as a bricklayer. In the years following the outbreak of a zombie infestation, Matthew found himself residing at the sanctuary community known as Woodbury in Georgia. Woodbury was led by a man named Brian Blake, whom others came to refer to as The Governor. The Governor misled the people at Woodbury into believing that another group of survivors at a nearby prison were murderous lunatics who wanted to kill them all. The Governor put together his own army of volunteers, and Matthew Hennesey joined the cause. Two of the prison survivors, Michonne and Tyreese took it upon themselves to go after The Governor's people and were captured. Matthew was present when Gabriel Harris mistakenly believed that he had killed Michonne. Matthew also played a role in The Governor's second siege on the prison, which resulted in the brutal execution of Tyreese. Walking Dead 46 The ensuing battle between the two factions led to many deaths, including the fall of The Governor, and the prison survivors were forced to abandon their sanctuary. In the wake of the battle, Matthew and another Woodbury soldier, Lilly Caul, took up temporary residence at the prison. They eventually made their way back to Woodbury. Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor The remaining Woodbury survivors found themselves at odds with another faction called the Pentecostal People of God, which was a fanatical religious cult that believed that they were the Chosen Ones, and that all other humans needed to be sacrificed for God. The two factions ultimately fought against one another, and Matthew received a mortal gunshot wound to the abdomen. At his urging, Lilly Caul put him down before he could reanimate. Walking Dead: Descent Notes & Trivia * * Matthew Hennesey is exclusive to the continuity of the novel series. He has no direct counterpart in The Walking Dead television series on AMC. * Matthew Hennesey was allies with Bob Stookey "Speed" Wilkins, and Lilly Caul. * Final fate: Shot in the stomach by the Pentecostal People of God. Put down by Lilly Caul before he could reanimate. * In ''The Walking Dead'' #46, Gabriel Harris shouts out for "Matthew", who is present but off-panel. Presumably, this is Matthew Hennesey that he is summoning. See also External Links * Appearances * Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor * Walking Dead: Descent * Walking Dead 46 References